Into Dimension X!
Into Dimension X! is the 24th episode of the second season, and the 50th episode of the series overall. It will air on September 19th, 2014. It became available on Nick.com on September 12, 2014. "Operation: Save Leatherhead!" Official Description After Mikey gets trapped in Dimension X when he tries to save Leatherhead, his brothers come to his rescue, but they discover that their little brother has changed. Plot Synopsis The episode opens with a creature that is frantically running from something in Dimension X. This creature is Leatherhead who attempts to hide and contact the Turtles with a Kraang Communicator. Through a brief transmission, he is able to warn the Turtles that the Kraang have perfected their Mutagen Ooze. However, when he is about to continue speaking, some Kraang catch up to him and distract him. Leatherhead destroys the first round of Kraang, but reinforcements catch up to him and defeat him with their laser guns. Meanwhile, back in the Sewer Lair, the Turtles are sitting down and watching the final episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five Team Five. However, Mikey wants to show Donnie what is happening in the episode and he accidentally pulls on the cassette player and ruins the tape. Mikey walks up to Donnie and asks him if he can fix the tape. Mikey is then distracted by an enormous robotic hand in Donnie's lab and Donnie tells him that it's part of the incomplete Turtle Mech that he's tried to find a power source for. Donnie is angry because the mech is so huge that he can't find something good enough to power it. Donnie swipes a Kraang portal generator off of his desk, causing it to float up and become a gateway into Dimension X. Some air from Dimension X then starts to come into the lair. Donnie quickly gives Filtration Units to his brothers so that they can breathe it without falling unconscious. Suddenly, Donnie's Kraang Communicator activates and Leatherhead's transmission comes through, as his signal got to their Communicator when the Kraang portal opened up. The Turtles hear Leatherhead mention that the Mutagen is perfected and they listen up to the point where Leatherhead was captured. Mikey wants to hear more info and foolishly bangs the orb on a hard surface. The others are upset with him and Leo tells Mikey that, because of his screw-ups, he won't be coming to Dimension X with them. Mikey doesn't want to leave Leatherhead to be tortured and wants to fight alongside him again. Mikey then jumps into the air and goes through the portal, forcing Leo, Raph and Donnie to go after him. When Leo, Raph and Donnie arrive, they find things to be very macabre and totally strange!! Donnie immediately confirms that Dimension X has different laws of physics than Earth, as objects that are thrown by you return from the exact same angle....and you can also stand upside down and jump really long distances in Dimension X. Raph wants to hurry up and find Mikey, but he doesn't immediately find him. Instead, he spots two wiggly creatures made up of orbs that look little at first, but are actually big and menacing. The Turtles face off with these creatures, but are quickly outmatched and electrocuted. However, the two creatures go away when the Turtles become silent. Donnie then sees some nearby crystals and breaks off a piece of one, but this causes a small explosion that knocks all of the Turtles down. Leo then makes a new rule: 'Don't touch anything'! The Turtles then start heading toward a place where Mikey could be and, on their way there, Leo notices a small creature that is pretty cute and stinks up a storm. This little being is harmless, but it's then revealed that this thing is a part of a massive insect-like creature. The alien attacks Donnie, Raph and Leo until Mikey, wearing a weird outfit, arrives and defeats it using nothing but noises, much to his brothers' shock. Mikey claims that he's been in Dimension X for months. At first, the other turtles don't understand him, but Donnie tells them that the time flow of Dimension X must be faster than that on Earth, making it a temporal differential. The alien creature then comes back, but Mikey scares it off again with a loud shriek. Donnie questions this ability and Mikey replies that alot of stuff in the dimension responds to sound. Mikey then collects some weird alien worms that, when squeezed, tongues emerge from them and stick to other surfaces like grappling hooks. Raph actually commends Mikey on his intelligence and tells him that, in Dimension X, he's a genius. Mikey then leads his brothers to a gigantic Kraang compound. He tells them that there are thousands of Kraang in there and that is the least of their worries at the moment, as Traag and his partner, Granitor, who can expel ice from his mouth instead of lava, come and attack them. Mikey comes up with a plan, but his brothers don't pay any attention to him and attack the monsters. The giants are way too strong for them and nearly kill Leo, but Mikey rescues his brother and defeats the rock creatures with another shriek!! Leo and the others are still confused about Mikey's abilities and smart planning. Leo even gets a little jealous of Mikey when he says the words 'Lets move!', which is something for Leo to say...The brothers then stealthily invade the Kraang lair. Once inside, they walk up to a room where they see a tree from Earth being turned into crystal (which makes up a big portion of Dimension X), with Kraang Prime observing through a screen. Donnie figures that the Kraang are planning to turn everything on Earth into it's equivalent in Dimension X, thereby giving the Kraang more freedom to function. The Turtles then find Leatherhead in a room where the Kraang are holding him captive and electrocuting him. They quickly destroy the Kraang and free Leatherhead, who now has a more aged appearance. Leatherhead tells them that he's been here for many decades, spying on the Kraang. Leatherhead then leads them to another area of the compound where the Kraang's robotic bodies are being built. They all see hundreds of Kraang emerging from tunnels and preparing to enter some portals going to New York City. Donnie wonders if they can do something about this, and Leatherhead tells him that they can go down fighting, but Donnie then thinks that their best course is a retreat. However, Mikey orders Leo and Raph to block off the tunnels and Leatherhead to crush the Kraang, while Donnie and Mikey are left to hack into the portal generating system. Raph and Leo are able to succeed in their task and so is Leatherhead, but Donnie isn't able to shut down the portals. However, Mikey steps in and presses random buttons, shutting down all but one portal so that the Turtles can get back to New York. Leo, Raph and Donnie all go through the portal, but Leatherhead wants to hold off the Kraang. However, Mikey doesn't want Leatherhead to be stuck in Dimension X again and kicks him into the portal. Mikey then follows. Just when Mikey is about to land on a rooftop in New York City, he's able to use one of the worm-creatures to grab a piece of crystal in Dimension X and narrowly manages bring it through the closing portal. However, whenever a crystal is fractured in Dimension X, an explosion is caused...and the whole Kraang compound is destroyed for good. Back on Earth, Mikey gives the crystal (the same kind as the one in the Power cell) to Donnie so that he can use it to power the Turtle Mech. Donnie thanks him for this and, while Mikey is upset about the loss of his intelligence back on Earth, Leo reveals that it was here that Mikey thought of getting the crystal. Raph then wonders how long it will be until the Kraang are ready to invade. With the time differential between Earth and Dimension X, Donnie says that it could happen in a day or even a few hours. With this, the Turtles and Leatherhead huddle up and get ready to fight, ending the episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter doesn't appear in this episode. Character Debuts *Granitor *Long-Tongue Worm *Rocktopus Gallery Intodimensionxsavagemikey.png Intodimensionx5.png Intodimensionx4.png Intodimensionx3.png Intodimensionx2.png Intodimensionx1.png Rap.jpg Jup.jpg Leatherhead, I need a lift!.jpg|"Leatherhead, I need a lift!" Grab Leo by the face!.jpg|Not that kind of lift! Savage Mikey scene.jpg Savage Mikey scene 2.jpg New Granitor.jpg into dimension x 1.jpg into dimension x 2.jpg into dimension x 3.jpg into dimension x 4.jpg into dimension x 5.jpg into dimension x 6.jpg into dimension x 7.jpg into dimension x 8.jpg into dimension x 9.jpg into dimension x 10.jpg|The Bad News into dimension x 11.jpg into dimension x 12.jpg Into Dimension x Mikey looking at Donnie.jpg Kraang with Leatherhead.jpg Not tiny!.jpg|That's not tiny! Mikey and Dimension X stuff.jpg Into Dimension X D, L, and R.jpg Leatherhead Into Dimension X.jpg Freak show.jpg|Freak show! Tmnt tv.jpg SRMFFV season finale.jpg|The final episode of SRMFFV Leatherhead Into D mention X.jpg Leatherhead Into D mention X 2.jpg Leatherhead's Head.jpg Kraang attackers.jpg tumblr_nbtux3lV6Y1tttcr7o3_400.jpg tumblr_nbtux3lV6Y1tttcr7o4_400.jpg tumblr_nbjkosYYwK1selbgso4_1280.jpg tumblr_nbte4yTvZP1soibfro1_500.png tumblr_nbvaswDJF11sr2b6bo1_1280.jpg Mop Mop.jpg tumblr_nbtuszGkKM1tttcr7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbuvvvE1Hg1selbgso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbtux3lV6Y1tttcr7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbtg9bQORg1s8l035o1_500.png Meuse.jpg Jim.jpg PKU.jpg Trivia *A sneak peek of this episode was shown in the 2014 TMNT San Diego Comic-Con Panel. **The Episode was released a week early (Sept 12,2014) in Nick.com *The breathing machines of the Turtles are based on the breathing machines that were used in the original Mirage Comics and in the 2003 series, both while they are on the the Triceratons' mobile Homeworlds. *Leatherhead returns. ** He's aged many decades in Dimension X. *Traag returns with a partner named Granitor, who instead of spitting Lava and looks black, he is white and Spits blue flames. *The time in Dimension X moves faster than the time on Earth. *Mikey was a little taller and smarter in Dimension X. *This the first episode so far were Leatherhead didn't grab Donnie's face and shakes him, and the first time he grabbed Leo by the face. *While Leo is flying through the air after being thrown, his skin is visible under his mask. *This episode features the final episode of SRMFFV, but they never had time to watch much of it due to Mikey breaking the cord to the VCR. *The brand of the VCR the Turtles watched the beginning of the final episode of "Super Robo Mecha Force Five" on read "Guanosonic". Errors *Leatherhead is able to use a Kraang Communicator to contact Donnie's Communication orb, in this episode. However, Leatherhead couldn't possibly know that Donnie has an orb of his own, as Leatherhead was in Dimension X when April found it and gave it to Donnie. *For some reason, Leo's sword sheathe was glowing blue throughout most of the episode. *After Mikey meows twice and the piece of crystal comes to him, the episode stops for a split-second. *In a few scenes, Leatherhead was at his present age. You can tell because he's the color green. **Also, it is unknown why the Turtles never aged in Dimension X. *When the Kraang were testing the perfected mutagen, Kraang Prime, on the computer screen, was breaking up. But in all the other scenes, he was filmed just fine. Quotes *Leonardo: "Mop mop." *Mop Creature: "Mop mop." *Leonardo: "Mop mop." *Leatherhead: "What do you want from me?" *Kraang droid: "That which is called screaming." Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Show